


Fanfic on the Archive

by Ravin



Category: AO3, Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Blanket Permission, Filk, Gen, podfic included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Happy birthday OTW!
Relationships: Fanfic/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Fanfic on the Archive

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ztjt4l7rrm1dnsu/FanficOneTheArchive.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:39 | 5.13 MB

Ohh, whow

I feel like I've been locked up tight  
For a century of lonely nights  
Waiting for someone to read me  
You're openin' my link  
And leaving kudos on me  
But that don't mean I'm gonna charge you a fee  
Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)

Ooohhh, my plot's sayin' let's go  
Ooohhh, and no one ‘s sayin' no

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's no price to pay  
I'm a fanfic on the archive  
You gotta read me the right way

If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
I hope to make a big impression (Oh yeah)  
Yeah, I like what you do

I'm a fanfic on the archive baby-  
Gotta read me the right way honey  
I'm a fanfic on the archive baby  
Come come, Come on in, open me up

The sun is fading and the lights down low  
Just one more hit and then we're good to go  
Waiting for someone  
To read me  
Eyes are racing at the speed of light  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight  
Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)

Ooohhh, my plot's sayin' let's go  
Ooohhh, and no one ‘s sayin' no (and no one ‘s sayin' no)

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's no price to pay  
I'm a fanfic on the archive (I'm a fanfic on the archive)  
You gotta read me the right way

If you wanna be with me (Ooh)  
I can make your wish come true (Your wish come true ohh)  
Just come and open me baby  
And I'll be with you

(I'm a fanfic on the archive baby  
Gotta read me the right way honey  
I'm a fanfic on the archive baby  
Come come, Come on in, open me up)

I'm a fanfic on the archive baby  
Gotta read me the right way honey (If you wanna be with me)  
I'm a fanfic on the archive baby  
Come come, Come on in, open me up

Ooohhh, my plot 's sayin' let's go  
Ooohhh, and no one ‘s sayin' no

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's no price to pay  
I'm a fanfic on the archive (I'm a fanfic on the archive)  
You gotta read me the right way

If you wanna be with me  
I can make your wish come true  
I hope to make a big impression  
Yeah, I like what you do

If you wanna be with me  
Baby there's no price to pay  
I'm a fanfic on the archive (On the archive)  
You gotta read me the right way

If you wanna be with me (If you wanna be with me)  
I can make your wish come true  
Just come and open me baby  
And I'll be with you

I'm a fanfic on the archive baby  
Come come, Come on in, open me up


End file.
